The present invention relates to mobile healthcare vehicles and more particularly to a mobile chiropractic vehicle.
It is known that there are portable medical diagnostic suites, portable emergency care facilities, mobile computerized mammography units, mobile operating room with pre and post operation areas and mobile motorcoach office vehicles. However, the known prior art does not disclose a mobile chiropractic unit capable of providing diagnosis and treatment on the spot, or a multimedia theater for education purposes.
An object of the present invention is to provide a mobile chiropractic vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile chiropractic vehicle for the treatment of individuals at industrial sites, professional complexes, senior citizen homes and private residences.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a moble chiropractic vehicle whose purpose is to promote the education and practice of chiropractic for demonstration at health, public fairs and academic facilities as well as sporting events.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a mobile chiropractic vehicle for treatment and diagnosis at site locations with a variety of options as far as diagnostics are concerned.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a moble chiropractic vehicle which in addition to the above objects provides a chiropractic multimedia theater in which a multimedia presentation with digital projection including pictures, voice and music is joined to present a digital multimedia feature presentation on chiropractic.
A feature of the present invention is the provision of a mobile chiropractic vehicle comprising a rectangular enclosure having two opposed end walls, two opposed lateral walls, a ceiling and a floor defining an interior area; at least one axle having a pair of wheels, each on opposite ends of the axle, the at least one axle being secured transversely to the rectangular enclosure adjacent the floor to enable movement of the rectangular enclosure; a first arrangement associated with one of the two opposed end walls to transport the rectangular enclosure to selected locations; a second arrangement associated with the other of the two opposed end walls to provide handicapped access to the rectangular enclosure; and a retractable arrangement disposed between the two opposed lateral walls in a spaced relationship with the two opposed end walls to divide the interior area into a patient waiting area adjacent the second arrangement and an examining, diagnostic and adjusting area adjacent the one of the two opposed end walls when the retractable means is closed and a viewing area for a multimedia chiropractic presentation projected on the one of the two opposed end walls when the retractable means is open.